


Body Check

by badcircuit



Series: The Chyna Chronicles [2]
Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcircuit/pseuds/badcircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem Coughlin versus Chyna White, round two.  I affectionately refer to this Jem as Hockey Mask Jem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disturbedbydesign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbedbydesign/gifts).



Another night of shaking what my mama gave me for a bunch of drunk assholes.  A bunch of cheap drunk assholes that could barely make it drizzle, let alone rain. 

I’m exhausted, my feet hurt, and I haven’t had much more than a protein bar in the past two days.  Fuck the food though; I need a hot shower badly to wash away the titty bar stink.  On my way to the bathroom, I peel off Chyna White like the layers of an onion:  white wig, trashy white outfit of the night, white fuck-me pumps, and all the rest of the shit that makes a badass stripper bitch. 

Once my hair is smoke-free and my body is fresh and smelling like Secret Wonderland, I consider getting myself off with the hand-held shower head.  I don’t consider it long though.  Too much fucking work.  It’s pretty bad when I’m too tired to come.

I shut the water off and reach out to grab my towel but it’s not there.  Son of a bitch.  I look out to see if it fell on the floor but I don’t see a red blob there; I took my contacts out and can’t see for shit anymore.  Of course, my glasses aren’t in here either.  That means a half-blind soaking wet trip to the closet in the hallway.  Can this night get any more annoying?

I reach a hand out into the hall, sliding it up the wall, feeling for the light switch.  I can find what I need in the dark but there are remnants of Chyna all over the floor and I don’t want to trip and break my stupid neck.  It’s freezing out here and I break out in goose bumps as I turn towards the closet.

“Lookin’ for this, bitch?” 

I take in the blur of my towel and a terrifying full-face goalie mask on the person who’s holding it out to me.  I go from cold to hot to cold again as the adrenaline floods my body.  I’m too scared to scream but not to run.  I make a break for the front door but I barely get to the living room before he takes me down hard.   

The rug burn sting on the heels of my hands and on my knees hurts enough to make me cry.  I want to scream but the fall knocked my breath out and this fucker is heavy.  He’s pressed along my naked body from head to toe and I can feel his hard cock against my ass.  I give as good as I’ve got but with hardly any effort at all he’s got me pinned and then my wrists tied together above my head with one of my thigh-highs.  When I can finally draw breath to scream, he gags me with the other one then drags me, kicking and muffled screeching, over to the couch and lifts one end high enough to trap my bound wrists under one of its legs.

One of my kicks finally lands high on his thigh, just missing his balls, and he swears.  And then he laughs.  A very distinct laugh that mocked me not so long ago, belonging to a cocky little motherfucker named Jem Coughlin.  The fear is instantly replaced with need.  Like I need him fucking me every which way ASAP.

He flips me over on my back and sits on my thighs.  I can’t see his eyes very well through that creepy ass mask—scuffed up white elongated face with thick orange and green stripes across it and shamrocks at each temple—but I can tell he’s looking at my face, trying to figure out how freaked I really am.  I’m tempted to pretend I don’t know who he is just to see how far he’ll go.  I’m only slightly ashamed to admit I’m willing to go pretty fucking far with him.

“Surprised?” he asks, sounding amused.

I nod and squirm.  Glancing down, I can see the big bulge in his jeans.  If my hands were free, I’d be all over it but I can’t do anything but tug against my bonds and whimper like a bitch in heat. 

“Toldja you didn’t wanna know what other shit I had.  You know how this is gonna go.  You ok with it?”

My stomach flutters at the way his voice goes low and thick.  I’m no one’s victim but I’ll happily play one for Jem.  I nod again, vigorously.    

He shakes his head, chuckling.  “You ain’t gonna be walkin’ right after this time.  Guaran-fuckin-teed.”      

He tosses the towel over my face so all I see is red.  I have a moment of panic where it feels like I’m going to suffocate but I’m able to turn my head back and forth a couple of times, just enough to make a little air pocket to breath in.

I flinch when he lays his leather gloved hands on my tits and squeezes.  I struggle a little beneath him, partly to play along and also because I want him, badly, and I can’t keep still any longer.  He’s a dirty bastard and fucks like a demon and I want it now.  He pinches my nipples hard enough to make me wail behind the gag and arch up off the floor.

“You and me got unfinished business, bitch,” he says.  I can almost imagine it’s not him after all because the mask distorts his voice a bit.  “But first I’m gonna see how bad you want it.  ‘Cause I know you do.  Bitches like you always do.”

As soon as he lets up on my legs, I start trying to kick but he’s strong, a lot stronger than he looks.  He gets his ankles hooked around mine and has me frog-legged beneath him in an instant so that I can’t do much more that lie there and take whatever he’s got planned.

“What do we have here?”  He must have taken the mask off because he sounds like his smug self again.  Under my makeshift blindfold, I can picture the smirk on his face as he takes in the slippery wet mess of my pussy, all spread and open just inches from his mouth.  I can feel his hot breath on me and I have to remind myself of our game; I’m not supposed to be wanting this.  I wiggle and moan in what doesn’t sound much like distress to my ears but I only succeed in jiggling my tits and shoving my cunt closer to where I want it to be.  I want that tongue on me now.

“Uh huh, just like I thought.” he says.  “Gushin’ like a fuckin’ fountain.  You say you don’t wanna fuck regular guys like me but your body don’t lie.  So I’m gonna give your body what it’s askin’ for and fuck what your lyin’ mouth says.”

I make a little fuss because I should.  I want to laugh.  He’s as much a regular guy as I am a nun. 

“Say no all you want, bitch.  I’m gonna fuck you ‘til it hurts.”

I can’t help groaning desperately at that.

I hear a noise I can’t place, a little hiss and snick, and I jump when I feel a cool touch on my nipple.  Tap-tap-tapping on that side with whatever it is and then over to the other side and repeat.  It runs down my body, dips into my navel, barely skims over my clit so that I jut my hips up before I can stop myself, then teases around my asshole.  When I make a surprised sound, he laughs, and suddenly I’m squinting against the blast of light as the towel goes flying.

Once my eyes adjust, I have a few seconds to register what it is—one of those expandable police baton things that opens with the flick of a wrist—and then he’s shoving it in me with a wicked grin.  He’s got the mask pushed up on his head and he’s got a look on his face that actually gives me a chill…and makes my cunt clamp down on that goddamn head-bashing stick. I’m afraid I’m not going to be able to act like I hate what he’s doing, no matter what it is.  God, I am so fucked up.

“You like it, dontcha?” he asks, sneering.  I shake my head but it’s hard to deny when the sound of my wet pussy being reamed is embarrassingly loud.   

He stops abruptly, tosses the baton aside and pushes his sleeve up.  “Let’s see how much you like this, you stuck up bitch.”

He starts finger-fucking me with the glove still on.  I’m drenched so his two fingers, made thicker by the leather, are stretching me pleasantly.  A moan slips out before I can stop it.  He must see something on my face that pisses him off because he adds a third finger and a nasty little twist that has me wishing I could close my legs because it’s almost too much.  I look at him, pleading with my eyes and hoping he’ll let up a little but of course he doesn’t and I don’t even want to think about why that makes me hotter.  He just shakes his head slowly, picks up the baton and fills my ass with it.    

The thing isn’t much bigger around than a finger but it’s been a while since I had something other than his thumb up there so it’s a shock, especially with nearly his whole fucking hand up my cunt.  I actually do say no, not that it matters to him.  He’s watching me with those hot, hard eyes and I know he’s not going to give an inch.  Again, I feel that thrill of having zero control over this whole situation.  My body breaks out in goose bumps and my nipples are so hard they ache.  What was nearly too much a few minutes ago isn’t enough now. 

“Fuck,” he says, staring at my tits and looking like he wants to devour me.  “Fuckin’ bitch.”

He pulls his fingers out and I cry in frustration and then in surprise as he dips his head down and sucks my clit, hard.  The mask is digging into my belly and he’s working that baton in my ass like he’s prepping it for something else, something much bigger.  Of course he is.  He’s going to treat me like the crazy horny bitch that I am and nothing I say or do is going to stop him.  That thought and the hot, too intense suction of his mouth shatters me.    

Jem doesn’t give me a chance to bask in the afterglow or any sappy shit like that.  He’s got his Bruins jersey off, pants down, a condom on and my knees over his shoulders before my clit is done pulsing.  He reaches up to take the mask off and I shake my head, mmphing a no I hope he’ll listen to.  Not only does he keep it on, he pulls it back down over his face and then proceeds to fuck me into the floor.

The way he’s pounding into me, I know I’m going to have rug burns on my back to match the ones on my hands and knees.  My already aching thighs scream a little more when he presses my knees down towards my head, bending me nearly in half to get deeper.  We both watch as his cock drills in and out of me, shiny with my juice.  I have never been so soaking wet and the sticky sound of our skin smacking together makes me crazy with lust.  So crazy that I feel high and what should probably be painful isn’t anymore or is all twisted up with pleasure. 

Jem yanks the gag out of my mouth and climbs up my body, straddling my head.  “Get it nice and wet, bitch.  You can thank me later.”

We both know I can take his whole cock but it’s a different angle and I don’t get far before I’m gagging and choking on him.  Deliriously, I think about how it’s good I’ve been nearly starving myself or this could get really ugly.  Or uglier, considering my face is a slimy mess of tears, snot and spit.  It’s like every gonzo BJ porn I’ve ever gotten off to come to life.  It’s like he knows about all the fucked up shit in my head and is more than happy to yank it out and rub my face in it. 

Just to prove my point, he pulls out and strokes himself right over my face.  “Lick it.”  I’m not sure which he means so I lap at his taint and his nuts.  Looking up into his eyes, I suck each ball into my mouth with a smile.  I can check getting teabagged off my bucket list.  I laugh.  I can’t help it.

“You won’t be laughin’ for long,” he says.  I can tell by the sound of his voice, he’s smirking under that mask.  I smirk back.  He grabs my legs and throws them over his shoulders again.  He’s sliding his cock around in my slickness, torturing me. 

“Come on,” I say, my voice croaky from all the moaning and whining behind that gag.

“Shut the fuck up,” he snaps.  He rips the mask off and whips it across the room.  He dips into my pussy but then readjusts lower, flexing his hips and trying to power his way into my ass.

“Wait…no.”  I try to dodge his dick but he’s got me locked down like a fucking wrestler.    

“What did I tell you about sayin’ no?”  He digs his thumbs into the tender skin behind my knees until I wince.

“Fuck that,” I say, my voice stronger.  “I’m serious.  I’m done.  You won.”  It’s not like I want flowers and candy when I let a dude smash my ass but so far tonight has been one long mindfuck and I’m not sure I can deal.  _Liar_ , the little perv voice inside me jeers.  _Chickenshit._

“I’m serious, too. I toldja how this was gonna go down and you okayed it.  Kid yourself all you want but I’m not leavin’ ‘til your ass is on fire.  The only question now is are we gonna do this the hard way or the harder way ‘cause I’m good with either.”

“Untie me, asshole.”

“Sure,” he says, casual as you please.  “If that’s what you need to make yourself feel better about it.  Fight, scream, do whatever the fuck you gotta do but that ass is mine, bitch.”

I put up a good fight, kicking, scratching, biting, but not wasting my breath on screaming.  I nearly knee him in the balls a few times and he only laughs, that infuriatingly hot, rusty rumble that makes me want to jam that baton up his ass and see how he likes it.  After a brief, slightly bloody struggle we’re right back where we started, only this time he’s got my wrists pinned above my head with one hand and one thigh wrenched wide with the other while I try to dislodge him with my free leg.

He sinks into my pussy again and it’s so good, I hate him.  “Jem…you fucker.” 

“Yeah, you can’t get enough.  You got my cock nice and lubed up.  Now open up and lemme in.”

I’ve never been ass fucked missionary style but his reason for doing it that way immediately becomes clear.  He’s playing with my clit with his thumb, trying to distract me.  It pisses me off but it’s working.  He’s managed to work his head in and the only thing stopping him from total ass domination is getting past the tight ring of muscle that’s relaxing fast with each pass of his rough skin over my tender bud.  My body is such a whore for him.   

“I don’t want to,” I whisper, trying to hold out. 

He gives me a look then rolls his eyes, dismissing me.  “Doesn’t matter what you want.”  He leans down and sucks one of my nipples then bites it.  While I’m busy gasping in pain, he rams it home.  “Jesus fuck,” he says, in that low, dirty voice I can’t resist.

I try to loosen up but he’s big and this position is relentless.  I’m stuffed full of cock and it stings and burns but at the same time it sends a weirdly pleasurable electric tingle up my spine.  The tingle turns to sparks and then to something like continuous static shocks as he starts ramming into me harder and harder.  It hurts but the pleasure begins to outweigh the pain.  I don’t want to admit I like it but I do and he knows.  He always knows.  He’s so into it he’s sweating and one fat bead drops off his nose onto my lips.  I lick it off and he grins that evil grin.

When he pulls out and flips me over, I try to retain some badassness by attempting to scramble away but he hauls me back.  Fuck.  “I’ve got lube.  Tons of it,” I say lamely.

“Don’t need it.  I got all I need right here.”  He pulls a glove off with his teeth, keeping a tight grip on my hair with the other hand.  Reaching down, he bathes his fingers in my pussy juice and slathers it on his cock.  It’s something but not nearly enough for a proper ass fucking.  By the time I figure out what this is all about, it’s too late.

“I owe you an ass wreckin’, Little Miss I’ll Do Anything.”  He gives me a crooked smile, which would be kind of adorable if he wasn’t doing what he’s doing.  He’s got his thumb in my ass again but after having his cock in there, I hardly feel it.  He pulls it out, spreads my cheeks and leans over to drip a long stream of spit in my gaping hole.  Before I can say no, he’s back inside me again, hammering away.

This time the pain’s got the upper hand but just barely.  I make a weak attempt to get away again and he lets go of my hair to hoist me up so that my entire lower half is off the ground.  He’s controlling the pace and the depth and both are brutal.  Still, somehow I manage to focus on the little things that heighten my pleasure:  the feel of his hard arms wrapped around me, squeezing as he loses control, and his hot breath on my back as he huh-huh-huhs his way closer to blowing his load.  I work a hand down between my legs and rub my clit furiously to try to beat him to the punch.

“Fuck yeah,” he says when he realizes what I’m doing.  “Hurry up and come.”

“Shut up.  I’m doing it.”  He shifts a hand down to cover mine, helping me, not even missing a beat as he plows my ass into oblivion.  “Oh fuck, Jem, that’s it.  I’m coming…I’m coming.”

We lose our balance and collapse onto the carpet.  I’m going to be one big rug burn by the time this is over—not good for business.  He pulls my hips up enough for a dozen more vicious thrusts before he comes with a snarl.  “Take it, bitch.  Take it all,” he says in that dark, dangerous voice that works like some kind of voodoo on me.

I lay there in a daze while he goes off to clean up.  When he comes back, I’ve somehow managed to get up off the floor but I can’t do much more because my ass is officially wrecked. 

“I think our business is finished.  You can get your shit and go now,” I say, as dignified as a person can who’s still naked, glistening with sweat and other stuff, and possibly bleeding from the ass.

He looks a little hurt, kind of like a puppy that just got yelled at for pissing on the floor.  “Yeah, sure.”  He gathers up his stuff and when he picks up the hockey mask, he looks at me, lips quirked and one eyebrow raised, and nods slowly, all smug and self-satisfied again.  Irresistible bastard.   

Once he’s gone, I make my way back to the bathroom and run a warm bath.  I ease in and relax back, closing my eyes, replaying my interesting night back like a porno loop.  I have a feeling he’s going to turn up again like a bad penny.

 

 


End file.
